Have you ever been in love?
by dreamerdoll
Summary: Kel and Dom are walking through the garden, and an interesting question was asked. KelDom CORRECTED!


**

* * *

Have you ever been in love?**

Ah, I apologize in advance. This kinda sucks.

* * *

They strode through the gardens in a comfortable silence. Finally, Dom spoke. "Have you ever been in love?"  
  
The question startled her. "Yes," Kel replied before thinking why she was telling him this.  
  
"With who?" He asked, turning towards her.  
  
'You.' She wanted to answer, but instead lifted her eyebrows and said, "If you want to know, you must guess."  
  
He arched an eyebrow in return. "That red-headed oaf that you're friends with?" They had courted when they where younger, so that was definitely possible.  
  
She shook her head, and what would have been called a flirtatious smile graced her lips.  
  
"Neal, Merric, Owen?"  
  
"No, no, and no." She looked bored with the conversation, but a light sparkling in her eye told him she found it quite interesting.  
  
"Wyldon?"  
  
She looked horrified by the very thought, so he continued.  
  
"The king, Raoul, Flyn, Gill, Saefas, Wolset?"  
  
This game was beginning to get amusing.  
  
He named several other men they knew until Kel finally asked, "How are you so sure that it's a man?"  
  
Dom looked extremely taken aback by this comment. "Alanna, Yuki, Buri, Daine, the Queen!" He threw each out, beginning to grow more annoyed with each shake of her head. It was kind of frustrating, not being able to find the correct answer.  
  
Kel collapsed on a bench, holding her sides and giggling helplessly. He sat beside her. "Oh, I'm glad that you find this funny. Come on, tell me who it is! Or at least give me a hint! Is it someone I know?"  
  
"You should." She answered carefully, not wanting to give it away.  
  
He made several more ridiculous suggestions before claiming defeat. They walked in silence once more. "Have you?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"Have I what?" Dom seemed startled with the question as Kel herself was.  
  
"You know." She was impatient.  
  
"Yes. With a young woman I know. She's a good friend of mine, and a remarkable, beautiful girl."  
  
"Oh." She managed to get out. She knew his answer would hurt her, she just hadn't realized how much.  
  
After several moments, Dom asked, "Don't you want to know who she is?" He was watching her, a strange look in his eye.  
  
"Yes, I guess. But it's none of my business." In truth, she really didn't want to know. Already she was jealous of this nameless beauty. She didn't need to know the name of this supposedly remarkable woman who had captured Dom's heart.  
  
It was unnerving, having him stare at her like that. She twisted her hands in her lap, avoiding looking at him.  
  
He tilted her chin up with a finger. "Maybe I want it to be your business."  
  
She gave him a questioning look. "Gods, Kel! For someone as smart as you, your powers of deduction aren't very good! I thought you'd have figured it out by now!"  
  
"Figured what out?" Kel asked, confused. It was true, she usually wasn't this dense, but then again, she never thought this handsome sergeant would have feelings for her.  
  
"I love you!" He told her gently, though it made her ears ring.  
  
She can't have heard him right. "You-" she cleared her throat, "You what?" She couldn't think straight. He was too close. Maybe she hadn't heard him right. Yes, that had to have been it. For Dom would never say that to her.  
  
He reached over, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her towards him. Then, smiling, he kissed her lips.  
  
They parted. She looked down, away from him, a blush that she was unable to hide staining her cheeks. "We- we shouldn't do that here. Someone might get the wrong idea." She told him.  
  
"And here I was hoping somebody would get the right idea." She could tell from his voice he was smiling, but still would not look up.  
  
"Kel, look at me." She wouldn't. He put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up just as he had earlier.  
  
"Kel, I love you. I need to know how you feel now. I need you to tell me." He told her gently, looking deep into her hazel eyes.  
  
She didn't know how to tell him. She had never thought of it. Instead of putting her feelings to words, she placed her hands around his neck and gently, hesitantly, pressed her lips around his for a quick kiss.  
  
She was blushing again. He was smiling at her embarassment. "I guess that was an 'I love you too, Dom."  
  
She smiled slightly and nodded her head in agreement. "I love you too, Dom." She told him before he captured her lips for another sweet kiss.

So, hope you liked! I know, they are slightly out of character, but I can't help that. Kel seems rather stupid though. Oh, well. Sorry! It's rather short, too! Only 774 words. Argh! I am pathetic!


End file.
